Demonic passion and Shendu's Nightmare
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: The story takes place in the episode 'The new Atlantis' I twisted a bit on the ending. Bai Tsa could escape thanks to the help of her brother and is now by Shendu to help him free they siblings, but something happens and Shendu gets the shock of his life.
1. Got away and shocking news

A/N: hy, this will be my second fic with JCA as a theme witch is a good thing for me, I love to work with demon. I will write it in synchronic with my other story 'Unwanted visitors'. The story takes place after the episode '**The New Atlantis'. ** What would have been if the Uncle couldn't banish Bai Tsa back in the Netherworld and he only thought that? Well, we can see some sibling fighting, drooling man and the beginning of a romance witch makes poor Shendu feel ill...

Disclaimer: I don't own JCA or the demons, but I would love to...

I. Got away and shocking news

* * *

They fought in the big aquarium, Bai Tsa felt that she was loosing. The old chi wizard was already chanting, she didn't want back in the place where nothing was. She would newer go back there, that was one thing she swore herself, Shendu was big idiot, he already failed by the others. It was then as she remembered something a five days ago before her portal was opened. 

_

* * *

Flashback _

_Bai Tsa sat on one of the floating rocks, far away from her siblings. She was bored so she laid down, her tail lazily swishing on her side. _

"_Am I disturbing you sister, Bai Tsa?" asked a voice suddenly from behind her. She turned around to look up to her older brother Tso Lan. She offered him one of her rare smiles and sat up to make some place for him to sit. _

"_No, I was only staring in nothingness." _

"_I see, your portal will reveal itself soon and when it opens the Chan clan will be there to banish you." he stopped for a moment as he heard a soft growl from the mermaid on his side. _

"_Yes…" _

"_Now, I will not let that happen…" he said and she turned to look at him surprised. _

"_But how?" _

"_I know a chi spell that will close your door and gives you enough time to escape then, time itself will be stopper for a minute. They will think that you were banished and you can help Shendu to get us all out on your portal when I gave you two the sign and…." But he couldn't end then two delicate arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his sister hugged him. _

_End Flashback… _

* * *

The water demon smiled. The moon demon was the only one of her family to witch one she felt the closest, she could tell him her secrets and ask for advices. It could be also that it was because of they both elements. The moon and water were close to each other and with Shendu whose element is fire they are the fares apart. But now it was time to use the spell. For that she dived under water and whispered the chant that her brother taught her. She come up from under the water and saw that everyone was frozen in time, she quickly come out from the aquarium and moves as fast out of the building as fast she could. Out side she then took her human form and begun to walk away. She was curious about what has changed, she would see later after her little brother.

* * *

Back inside everyone looked around. 

"Yes, we banned that overgrown fish!" yelled Jade excited and why the others all looked at her they didn't saw Valmont leave, his eyes glowing red and growling frustrated.

* * *

Some time later was he again in his headquarters yelling and putting up a fight with his host for betrying him, his enforcers all relaxing as they heard a knock on the door. 

"I will go." Said the red haired man as he went down to open the door and send the person who was at the door.

But as he opened it his yaw hit the floor. In front of him stood a young woman with cream colored skin, sparkling blue eyes, long delicate legs, soft red lips and blue hair. She wore a dark blue skirt and a matching top and sandals.

"Could I come in?" she asked and Finn caught himself drooling, he was sure he was dreaming.

"Uhm…su…sure…." He stammered and got out of her way. He wanted to ask her who she was looking for, but she went straight past him and up the stairs. The man followed her.

As she reached the door to Valmont's office she stepped inside and immediately all man in the room begun to drool and to straighten they clothing's and hair.

"Uhm…how can I help such a beautiful person like you?" Valmont asked standing up and walking up to her. As he reached the woman, he took one of her delicate hands in his and kissed it.

"Well…"she couldn't help herself, as his lips touched her skin she felt a tingling sensation go trough her body she was to long banned and the only male that were there were her brothers.

The others wanted to introduce themselves as they boss eyes begun to glow red and he begun gagging and run as fast as he could for the water holder the woman only looking at him with a wictory smile on her lips.

"Uhmm….is everything ok boss?" asked Ratso as he got a death glare from the man.

"Valmont you moron…that is my sister and you just…I'm going to have this taste on my tongue for a while!" growled the fire demon and let the shocked man take over.

"That…that is your sister!" he yelled in horror and begun to continue the water drinking witch the dragon begun. He just begun to flirt with the water demon and kissed her hand…he is a death man….

"But we thought the Chan's banned you?" asked Chow staring in disbelief at they famel guest.

"They would have if brother, Tso Lan didn't help me out with a little spell. And now baby brother, we will be waiting for our siblings signal to free them." She said and everyone begun to grin at that she called Shendu 'baby brother'.

Thanks to watching the dragon interfere with his siblings they could find out that the thunder demon is probably the oldest of them and then Shendu must be the second youngest so the youngest of the eight is the sky demon. What a family, they didn't want to be in his place. They knew that the demon's could take human forms, but the water demons appearance shocked them. It was to hard to believe that this beauty was in reality a violent fish like demon. They all snapped out of they thoughts as they heard they boss yelp as Bai Tsa held him up by the collar. Even as a human she was still strong.

"So, where is my room Shendu…"

"Uhm…Shendu, your sister has asked you something."

"Well, I think you can handle that with her, I still feel weak thanks to you and you still need to be punisshed" the dragon said grinning and disappeared in the back of the crime lord's mind. Valmont only gulped at that and went pale. He glanced helplessly over the woman's shoulder at his man who were looking at him with sympathy and edged away. They were not dumb to get near the violent mermaid...

"So mortal, need I repeat my question…"she hissed in a low voice and he could hardly move himself to shake his head. It was strange he felt frightened and also attracted to her as he looked at her beautiful face and in those blue eyes. He couldn't take his gaze from them and Bai Tsa felt herself blush, but no mortal should see that so she let him fall to the ground.

"Ouch…Was that really necessary?" he asked as he stood up and begun to dust himself up.

"I don't need to explain you anything mortal and now lead the way." She said pointing at the door, but not facing him to hide her red checks and Valmont growled something about 'Violent demon' and 'Everything stays in the family, what have I done wrong' as he oppened the door and waited for her to go out first.

"What was that!"

"Nothing…"

_To be continued…_


	2. Bad timing for a bat

A/N: I still don't own Jackie Chan Adventures

II. Bad timing for a bath…

* * *

After Valmont showed the water demon her room and luckily managed to dodge her attacks, because she was not weary happy with the room, he went in his own bedroom, but not before he grabbed himself a bottle of wine to calm his nerves. _'That woman had nerves, and that cursed tail can really hurt. Shendu's whole family has problems…' _he thought to himself bitterly. After entering the room, he sat down in a big chair in the middle and filled himself a glass. 

"I was such one idiot as I bought that cursed statue and let demons into my life…" he growled as he filled the second glass.

"_Well, how was it with my 'dear' sister?" _asked the fire demon in a slightly happy voice at which the man began to growl.

"Well Shendu, I can tell you that you have the weirdest family in the world and that I can clearly imagine that…"at that he begun to grin.

"_Imagine what?" _

"That you got your ass kicked by her very often. Am I right…?"

"…_.." _

"I take that as a 'yes' "but after that he found himself covered with wine thanks to his 'little problem' and so he took of his jacket and every other clothing that was cowered with the red liquid. Strangely except for his boxers everything was wet. "Uhm…Shendu, did you bath me in wine?" he asked the dragon, confused as he grabbed a towel.

"_Why should I do such a ridiculous thing?" _

"Forget that I have asked…" he said taking of his boxers and wrapping the towel around his waist and went on his way to the bathroom.

* * *

On his way he thought about the demons he already met. Well they were all mostly stubborn, but there were also a five times they acted normal and even if he hated to admit it that they also stunned him by their acting. Well he could figure out that the mountain demon loved eating, the thunder demon liked to be respected by everyone, the wind and the sky demon were a bit childish, the earth demon was not that intelligent, but he did what he needed to do, the moon demon seemed to him as if he most likely used his intelligence, the fire demon was driving him crazy and he was the one who ruined his life and the water demon was weary violent, but….also beautiful…As that thought crossed his mind he stopped. Did he just think that the water demon was beautiful! 

"_Valmont…I heard some of those thoughts…" _he heard Shendu speak in his head.

"I figured it out," he snapped back and continued his way, but he or should I say they were in for a big surprise because Bai Tsa had also the idea to take a bath and was on her way to grab her towel as Valmont entered the scene.

Both froze to the spot where they were standing, but finally the demon gained her competence back, grabbed the towel wrapped it around her human body and glared with red eyes at the man who slammed the door shut and ran screaming to his room. But to speak the truth, Shendu slammed the door shut and ran screaming to Valmont's room. After he got inside he closed the door and slumped to the ground shaking, red eyes wide in shock.

"I just saw my own sister NAKED! AND THAT IS YOUR FAULT!" he screamed hysteric.

"What…what is your problem… I'm the one who will be skinned alive…" said the crime lord, blushing like hell. He wished that he would have been blind in that moment, but he was not and he saw EVERYTHING. And the worst part was, he even liked what he saw and he could tell that easily from a little problem under his belt line and he was not the only one who noticed that.

"_Oh no…You will not get horny over my sister as long as I'm here in this body too and even after I'm freed you will not touch her or I will make you suffer…." _

"Uhm…Shendu, I thought you hated her?"

"_Yes, but you still don't get near her…" _

**_

* * *

In her own room…_**

Bai Tsa sat on her bed in her silk nightgown and looked out the window. Her checks were still flushed and hot from what happened five minutes ago. It was strange, in any other case when one of her siblings disturbed her she would have beaten them up and if any other person she would have killed them or if it was someone as good looking as he was, she would have pulled him inside to have some fun, but the case was more complicated. Well, he had a nice body and looked very handsome, but this man after she was lusting now was possessed by her brother and thanks to her and her sibling's magic could not be separated until they were all free. Should she wait until then? And what when the Chans find out and defeat them? She heard of other demons that mated with their siblings, but she and the other members of her family found that disgusting. She needed advice and the only person she could turn now was Tso Lan.

She stood up from her bed and went to the big mirror witch stood in her room and looked in it, whispering her brother's name. As the words left her lips the figure of the moon demon appeared in the mirror.

"You wanted to speak with me Bai Tsa…"

_To be continued…._


	3. Brotherly advice and Tso Lan is free

III. Brotherly advice

A smile crossed her lips as the form of her brother appeared in front of her.

"Yes, I need your help…it is…" she was stunned of how hard it was to admit that she was interested in a man. Was it that long ago, when she felt like that?

"You have a little love problem…" he said and Bai was stunned about the fact that her brother knows her so well.

"Uhm…yes, it is about Shendu's host…."

"No need to tell me my sister, you were to long not allowed to have the pleasure to be with a man and now that you found one of your liking, he is in the same body as our brother…"

"Yes…do you know something we could do?" she asked hopefully, then she felt something rise in her which she wanted to hold back now.

"I'm still searching for a way to free us all, but you could go with Shendu to his door and open it to let me free so I would be able to help you and also our siblings. But for that time don't let your instincts take over, I will do anything that lies in my power."

"Thank you, brother Tso Lan." She said smiling and ran out of the room to find her little brother.

As she left the room a smile crossed the moon demon's face, it was strange, but he had got very attached to his little sister in all those milleniums...

Bai Tsa ran through the halls, completly forgetting to take her real form, until she found Valmont's room and went inside. The room was dark and the man was already in his bed sleeping. A wicked smile appeared on her lips as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the side. Her blue eyes focused on the man and her soul cursed, that the soul of her hated brother was also in him. She wanted so badly to kiss him, to touch him, to have some fun with the man, but not with Shendu there. She would never touch one of her brothers in THAT way, she was not one of thet fully lust driwen creatures. Already the thought made her shudder. She began to stroke the soft white hair with one of her delicate hands. Bai felt Valmont move under her touch and he turned to her so that his head rested in her lap, he had a smile on his lips. The demoness stared blushing down at the man, but it felt so good to feel the touch of his hands on her bare knees. She continued to stroke his face and he began to stir.

Valmont opened his eyes sleepily, he felt comfortable in a way and he liked the warm silky feeling of his pillow. It was so soft and warm and…he stopped the stroking of his 'pillow' as he heard a soft moan near him. His eyes snapped fully open as the realization hit him. The nightlight on his nightstand went on and now he could see that he was resting his head on the water demon's lap. She was wearing a silk nightgown which ended half way above her knees and he was stroking her legs and reached sometimes a certain spot. He blushed and jumped in panic out of his bed, feeling the fire demon flip and go berserk in his mind. That was not his day and she only sat there smiling like a cat that is ready to jump at her pray. Valmont didn't know what was more worse, that he just begun to stroke the water demon who was now watching him in a way as one animal his pray or the cursing fire demon in his body who got pissed on because he touched his sister…

"Tso Lan said that we should free him through your door Shendu." She said smugly grinning as the man calmed a bit.

"_I understand…" _growled the dragon, feeling in the moment very sick. _Valmont would pay for that…_

_**On the same evening… **_

All four enforcers stood sleepily in front of their boss and the demon listening or half listening to what they should do. They will go to the eight door, open it and bring the moon demon here. Simple….if you don't fall asleep by driving or the task…

Everyone left the hideout except for Bai who needed to stay and wait. She was not to happy about that and got in one arguing fight with Shendu, witch almost caused a certain host a trip to the hospital, but to his luck she remembered that they needed him and stopped her clas one inch away from his heart. Valmont almost fainted so Shendu needed to take ower and they went on they way to Hong-Kong. There he got a shock as he found out where his door was.

She had already waited for over six hours and the sun already raised as the door opened and in came the gasping enforcers with a very pleased Shendu and a tall young man with long silky black hair and dark brown eyes. Bai immediately stood up and hugged the newcomer.

"I'm happy to see you brother…" she said smiling.

"I know my sister."

"Well, now we all can be sure…demon siblings are strange…" said Finn and the others nodded as they watched the two demons and glanced ower to the fire demon..

"I searched for some books for you to do your research Tso Lan, and in the mean time Shendu will look for a room for you." She said and pulled her brother behind her.

"Well Shendu, it seems that your sister hates you, but she acts like a real little sister around the moon demon…" said the Brit, looking at the two leaving demon.

"_What did you expect? Moon and water are closer to each other then fire and water." _The demon growled as he dragged his host up the stairs to make a guest room for his brother ready, ignoring the other's protests.

"Well, now we have a possessed boss and two demons here…now that will be interesting…"

Everyone nodded as they heard Valmont and Shendu yell at each other and fight…again…

_To be continued…._


	4. Family time

A/N: this will be probably a little side chapter, explaining a bit about the relationship between Tso Lan and Bai Tsa…

IV. Family time

* * *

The moon demon sat in his human form on the bed, while reading a tick spell book. A soft knock on the door made him put it down and open the door with his powers.

"Come inside Bai Tsa." He said in his usual tone as 5the water demon entered.

"Am I disturbing you Brother Tso Lan?" she asked.

"You know that I have every time, time for you." He said and gestured to her to sit down beside him, he watched her smile at him and sit down beside him, putting her head in his lap. He could really god remember the day when they special relationship started.

* * *

_Flashback… _

_Little Tso Lan sat on a rock reading a book. His older brother Chang Zu was teaching they little brother Dai Gui a five new fighting techniques. The little bull like demon did everything what his older brother told him. They sister Po Kong was keeping one eye at the three youngest of they siblings. Xiao Fung was playing catch with Shendu and His Wu. He was not interested in any of the other ones activities, but then he noticed that someone was missing. He looked around, but he couldn't see they sister Bai Tsa. _

_He was usually not interested where his siblings were, but still. She was his little sister and she was so small and fragile. And it come to it that there could be also other demons out there that could attack her. So he stood up and begun to search after her. _

"_Bai Tsa, where are you?" he called, but she didn't answer. As he went further in the forest he heard someone sing. He went after the voice and found the little mermaid sit on they bay of a lake singing happily. She didn't notice her brother approaching her. "Bai Tsa…" he said softly and she yelped, and then turned around with big, red eyes. _

"_Brother Tso Lan…" she said quietly and blushed a bit. _

"_What is wrong?" he asked her. _

"_Well…you heard me sing…."she said timidly. _

"_And, you can sing weary god." _

"_Thank…thank you…" _

"_So that is the place where you disappear every time." _

"_Uhm…yes, I don't want to train every time with Chang and Dai and Po has already to much to do with our younger siblings and I don't want to disturb you when you are reading or meditating so I come here." She said looking at the ground, but she immediately looked up at her brother again as she felt him pet her head. _

"_Bai, do you know what, I will teach you a five spells and help you by singing ok." At that she looked up at him smiling and hugged her brother. "And if you want to speak with me about anything don't be afraid to come to come to me. I will be there every time you need me, I promise." _

_End flashback… _

* * *

And he kept his promise to her. He smiled a bit at his memories about the time with the water demon, she was every time so eager to learn everything and he was also happy that there was a person he could speak with or go to the theatre, or balls or to one formal event in the old times. The two of them were the only ones in they family who could enjoy the beauty in a poem, a painting in a dance, the calming power of a song.

"I will go now to my room. God night Tso Lan." Said the water demon as she stood up and gave her brother a kiss on the check, then she left to her own room.

"Good night Bai Tsa." Said the moon demon as he turned the lights out.

_To be continued…_


	5. The new start

A/N: now I will try to continue my other fics and now is this one the next. I will leave the lemon as long as I have more experience in the beast category… the fourth chapter of my FMA fic _Kokoro no Yume_ is still a horror….

V. Shendu's worst nightmare and the new start

* * *

It was now a week ago that Tso Lan was freed from the Netherworld. Unfortunately for them they had five prisoned siblings and only one portal. They needed to find a way to get everyone out.

It was late in the night when Tso Lan called his two younger siblings to him in his room. Bai was excited, but Shendu was bored and annoyed as he listened to Valmont's growling in his body about _'demons have a freaking bad timing in telling each other they plans'_. The moon demon told the two about a portal hidden in Gibraltar. When they could open it they could save all they siblings they only need the power of three elements. When Shendu wanted to know which ones Tso Lan shoved a rare smile and said only three words: _moon, water, fire… _

* * *

On the next morning they began to make everything ready for the trip in two days. Bai was excited to see the others gain, but she was still plagued by those nagging warm feelings in her body. Longing and disgust mixing in her soul and body, she was again plagued by those feelings when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and looked at her older sibling.

"My sister I think that beside the way to how to free all our siblings I have also found a way to help you in your problem." He said in his usual emotionless voice, but he smiled deep inside as he saw the light in his sisters eyes.

* * *

On that evening the moon demon made everything ready for the ritual to separate they sibling from his host. Before that he had already spoken with they other siblings and they all agreed. They knew that the moon demon would never lye to them. Bai sat excited in the dark room which was only light by a five candles. For the ritual they also needed the ones who should be separated so bay used her tail to hit her little brother KO. Now was he lying in the middle of the circle with the pentagram and the red markings which symbolized the planets and the elements. The demon summoned the four ancient elements, a little smile crossing his demon lips when he did that. Then all four of this elements belonged to his younger siblings, even saying the elements name reminded him on them.

As the ritual neared his end a cold wind filled the room almost blowing out the candles, then everything went dark and silent. The two siblings waited there in the dark listening to the heartbeats and breathings. Bai turned the lights on and begun smiling. The spell worked and Valmont was separated from Shendu.

"Tso Lan it worked. Thank you." She said smiling as she hugged her brother.

"You are welcome and now you can leave with him, I will take care of Shendu." He said and Bai nodded while taking her real form and bringing Valmont back to his room.

* * *

On the next day woke the crime lord wery late, and by late I mean at seven in the evening. He groaned as a strange pain went through his whole body.

"Shendu I hate you so much…" he growled while rubbing his head, but then stopped. In such moments he would get a nasty remark from the demon, but nothing come. He quickly grabbed a hand mirror and looked in it. The beautiful feeling of relief washed over his whole body when he saw only his own mirror image look back at him.

The opening and closing of his door brought him back from his thoughts. He turned his gaze to the door and his eyes widened in shock, then there stood no one other then Bai Tsa in her short silk nightgown grinning evilly.

In one other room in the house was Shendu slowly coming to his senses, immediately swearing to make the person suffer who gave him that killing headache.

"So you are awake brother." Asked a voice from beside him.

"Yeah and my head wants to explode."

"I think you can already guess that the ritual was successful." He said but then the heard strange noises from a bow them.

"Uhm…what is that?" asked the fire demon.

"I think our sister getting of some tension." Tso Lan smiled when he saw Shendu pale and dash out of the room. He waited there in silence when suddenly screams filled the silence when a door was ripped out of his place.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" _

"_SHENDU! GET OUT OF HERE…NOW!!!" _

"_GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER AND YOU FROM MY HENCEMAN!!!" _

"Hmm…and we all thought that brother Tchang Zu was one overprotective brother for our sisters…." Said the moon demon smiling.

Owari

* * *

A/N: well this was the last chapter I know it was a bit short, but it is still cute. 


End file.
